


(Straight To Heaven) I Can Make Your Body Levitate

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Snowballing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Thirst leads to unexpected highs





	(Straight To Heaven) I Can Make Your Body Levitate

**Author's Note:**

> Against a wall was today's prompt, and with Jongin's mad guns, how could I resist writing this?  
> (Title is from Hollywood Undead's Levitate - great song!)

 It had been a week, _a whole week!_ , since last time Kyungsoo had seen his boyfriend. Jongin had been away for a dance competition, and even though Kyungsoo had been kept plenty distracted by upcoming finals, he was still missing the younger _a lot_. They had been talking every night, but Kyungsoo needed some physical attention and loving, and _finally_ he was about to get it.

 After his classes were finally done, Kyungsoo almost sprinted towards his dorm room, having gotten a text from Jongin earlier that the younger had decided to collapse in Kyungsoo’s bed, still tired from his trip. Kyungsoo just hoped Jongin had gotten enough rest, because there would soon not be much more!

 Slamming the door open, Kyungsoo found Jongin standing by his bed, dragging a hand through his messed up hair as he was drinking a bottle of water, dressed in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants - of course lacking socks. Jongin did not like socks, like at all.

 “Baby!” Kyungsoo purred as he dropped his bag on top of his desk. Jongin did not move from his position, continuing to drink as he held out a hand towards Kyungsoo and making grabby motions, so Kyungsoo headed towards him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s firm torso, sighing softly as he closed his eyes and just breathed Jongin in.

 Jongin wrapped his free arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he finished his drink, and when he was done, he pulled Kyungsoo into a tight hug, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s temple.

 “I’ve missed you,” Jongin mumbled, and Kyungsoo tightened his own hold in response. “Never let me go again!”

 “I’m not going to promise you that, I know it’s a close call between me and the dancing,” Kyungsoo answered, giving a snorting laugh as he fully relaxed into the hold.

 “No, for real, you’re my number one,” Jongin tried, but Kyungsoo knew the truth.

 Jongin might love Kyungsoo, but he also loved dancing, and Kyungsoo understood that, would never think about getting between his boyfriend and his hobby. Plus, it was not as if the constant working out was not beneficial for Kyungsoo as well. Those hips, mhm…

 “How about you show me what I could’ve gotten if you’d stayed here this past week, then?” Kyungsoo murmured, getting up on the tips of his toes to be able to better whisper into Jongin’s ear.

 He could feel the shudder running down Jongin’s spine.

 “I really did the smart thing by coming over here to take a nap before, didn’t I?” Jongin chuckled, the sound darker than normal, luring a smirk out of Kyungsoo as he pulled back a little.

 “Yeah, really smart,” Kyungsoo answered, slipping one hand beneath Jongin’s shirt, to run across still sleep-warmed skin, so delicious even to the touch.

 As goosebumps appeared beneath Kyungsoo’s palm, Jongin leaned down to finally kiss Kyungsoo - oh so sweetly for the first second or so, before other feelings took over. A week really was a long time to be away from each other…

 So intimately familiar with each other, they did not waste any time on hesitant touches. Knowing what the other liked and already so frustrated by the week of no bodily contact, hands quickly found the best spots to touch - massage, kneed, brush against, or whatever else was required for that particular place.

 And through this familiar touch, it was not strange that it did not take long before Kyungsoo felt as if he was quickly going insane, _needing_ more skin contact.

 “Clothes off,” Kyungsoo ordered against Jongin’s lips, already tugging on Jongin’s shirt as Jongin reached for his pants, and Kyungsoo was grateful for the fact that he had chosen to wear sweatpants today, making them much easier to step out off when he was otherwise occupied with admiring the absolute beauty that was his boyfriend.

 Ugh, he was so lucky… Just Jongin’s _arms_ were enough for Kyungsoo’s blood to boil.

 Seeing those amazing arms, an idea popped into Kyungsoo’s mind, and he blurted it out without even thinking.

 “Do me against the wall,” Kyungsoo ordered, making Jongin snort as he pulled the shirt over Kyungsoo’s head.

 “What is this, a porno?” Jongin asked, but he was already pulling one of Kyungsoo’s legs up to wrap around his hips.

 “So fucking funny,” Kyungsoo muttered, arms winding around Jongin’s neck to pull him down into a heated kiss, before panting the rest of his words against Jongin’s tingling lips. “I’m bendable enough after my pilates, so show me what these guns can do?”

 Groaning, Jongin grinded his hips against Kyungsoo’s, pulling a moan out of him. “ _Shit_ , that actually sounds hot… Fuck it, okay, let’s try!”

 Placing his hands under Kyungsoo’s thighs, Jongin lifted him into the air, and Kyungsoo quickly wrapped his second leg around Jongin to stay in place. Then they were moving, and Kyungsoo’s breath left him in a little ‘ _oof_ ’ as Jongin pressed him up against the wall, what little air was left leaving in a hiss as Jongin began to work on Kyungsoo’s neck. The bruises from before Jongin had left had almost faded completely, and Jongin was obviously out to bring them back - and Kyungsoo did not mind in the least.

 “Ah, shit, lube,” Jongin groaned against well-bitten skin, Kyungsoo’s head spinning a little too much for him to connect anything before he was standing on the ground again, Jongin moving away from him.

 Lube. Right. They kind of needed that.

 “Turn around and face the wall,” Jongin said as he walked back to where Kyungsoo was standing after having found the lube - not that he needed to do much searching, since Jongin almost had better knowledge of the lube’s whereabouts than Kyungsoo did, even if it was Kyungsoo’s.

 “That’s not what I wanted,” Kyungsoo complained, even as he complied, cheek and chest pressed against the cool wall.

 “I’ll stretch you, then get you on my dick against the wall,” Jongin said, pulling down his underwear and giving Kyungsoo’s behind a quick slap that had Kyungsoo jolt and hiss. “You know I obey your every wish in the end.”

 “Mm, that’s true, you’re the best boy,” Kyungsoo hummed, eyes fluttering closed as he felt a slick finger slide between his cheeks, a hand joining in to spread him apart. “The best boy I could ever wish for…”

 “I try at least,” Jongin murmured against Kyungsoo’s ear as he sank the first finger inside, _slowly_ , dragging a long groan out of Kyungsoo. “You didn’t play anything while I was away?”

 “Of course I did, but not enough patience to deal with fingering myself,” Kyungsoo mumbled, pressing back a little as Jongin began to move his single digit. “Ugh, you’re so much better at it too…”

 “I’ve got better reach, easier for me to find… _This_ ,” Jongin said, feeling around for a moment before pressing the pad of his finger against Kyungsoo’s prostate, moving it gently in circular motions to softly massage and melt Kyungsoo into a puddle, legs trembling.

 “You’re so good to me…,” Kyungsoo sighed, breath hitching at the slight sting as Jongin carefully inserted another finger, ignoring Kyungsoo’s prostate in favor of stretching him instead. “No, no, no, be good to me again!”

 “Patience is a virtue,” Jongin reminded, nibbling his way up and down Kyungsoo’s neck.

 “I have no virtues, only vices,” Kyungsoo breathed, head falling to the side to give Jongin more access. “Like impatience. Very impatient right now.”

 “Another reason I’m prepping and you’re not,” Jongin snickered, but he did speed things up a bit, which Kyungsoo greatly appreciated.

 And when Jongin snaked an arm around Kyungsoo’s body to wrap a hand around his erection, Kyungsoo had _no_ complaints whatsoever. Zero. _Nada._

 “Let’s start out standing, get you used to the stretch more controllably, before we suspend you,” Jongin suggested, Kyungsoo just barely hearing the words and mindlessly nodding.

 It _did_ sound like a good plan, but all of Kyungsoo’s mental capacity was put into the pleasure he was feeling right now - which left him a bit preoccupied.

 It also had him whine as Jongin extracted his fingers and pulled back completely from Kyungsoo, even if Kyungsoo knew he would be back soon.

 And sure enough, after some _very_ lewd noises, Jongin was back, chest pressed against Kyungsoo’s upper back, one hand on Kyungsoo’s hip.

 “Ready?” he whispered, and Kyungsoo snorted, a breathy sound.

 “Always.”

 Pulling Kyungsoo’s hips back a little, Jongin made him arch, allowing easier access. Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo exhaled and relaxed, biting down on his lower lip as he felt Jongin start to push inside. Yes, it had been a (little) while, but Jongin truly was a master at prepping Kyungsoo, and all Kyungsoo felt was _glorious_ pleasure as the head breached, slowly followed by the rest.

 “Yeah, no, you’re never allowed to leave me behind ever again,” Kyungsoo gasped as he reached out behind himself, hand finding Jongin’s waist, trying to use that grip to make Jongin move forwards faster.

 “I’ll smuggle you with me in my suitcase,” Jongin promised, he also sounding somewhat strained. “I don’t think I can survive a week without this again, _ah_ , Soo…”

 Then Jongin’s pelvis made contact with Kyungsoo’s behind, and they both groaned. Jongin was such a perfect fit, not too thick and not too thin, and not too long either, but just enough to reach the important parts… Amazing, like a phallic piece to Kyungsoo’s sexy puzzle.

 Jongin’s hands moved to Kyungsoo’s thighs, running down the outsides before dragging up the insides, then up the sides of his pelvis, palms coming to rest over his hip bones as thumbs began to rub circles into the junctures where Kyungsoo’s groin met his thighs. It was just outside of that horrible area that tickled - yet not - no matter how hard you pressed, but it still had Kyungsoo slightly on edge.

 Most of his attention, not so surprisingly, was stuck on Jongin inside of him, and the feeling of adjusting. It did not take long - a week was honestly not _that_ much time - and even shorter before Kyungsoo was starting to get restless and wanting more. Jongin had a steel grip on his hips, though, hindering Kyungsoo from moving more than a few millimeters.

 “Wait,” Jongin ordered, breath hitting Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo _loved_ the rare command. Jongin could take charge, but it was not often he did, and that only led to Kyungsoo enjoying it even more those times he _did._

 But Kyungsoo was also very much horny and in need of some action.

 “I’m fine, please just do something…”

 And Jongin did.

 Slowly, very slowly, he pulled out, before pushing inside again. Barely any unwanted resistance left, Jongin repeated the action, a little bit faster, until he built a steady rhythm.

 But he was still going incredibly slow, much too slow for Kyungsoo’s taste.

 “Jongin-” Kyungsoo began, but he was quickly hushed by Jongin, who pressed his entire body against Kyungsoo, and wrapped his arms around him to hold him as close as possible.

 “I probably won’t stop if I start for real, so just making sure it’s okay before we move on to the other stuff,” Jongin spoke against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, pressing soft little kisses to the skin there in between words.

 Kyungsoo was honestly close to not caring about his own wish, but not _quite_ , so he groaned and used his hand on Jongin’s hip to push him away.

 “I’m done, properly prepped, let’s get on with this before I snap for real,” Kyungsoo huffed, turning around and throwing his arms around Jongin’s neck.

 Not even giving the taller a word of warning, Kyungsoo jumped, wrapping his legs around Jongin’s hips, and if not for Jongin’s quick reflexes they might have crashed to the floor. Would not be the first sex-related injury they had obtained…

 “Impatient,” Jongin muttered as he took the few steps needed to be able to press Kyungsoo against the wall, but considering the fact that he was already reaching behind and beneath Kyungsoo, he seemed to be just as impatient.

 One arm letting go of Jongin’s neck, Kyungsoo rather gently cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, pulling him into a sweet kiss as he waited for Jongin line them up. As soon as he felt the head against his rim, Kyungsoo pulled back, but only so far that their lips were just barely touching.

 Breath hitching as Jongin once more entered him, Kyungsoo moved his hand to instead weave through the hair at Jongin’s nape, holding on to him.

 “Slide down a little, baby,” Jongin murmured, Kyungsoo feeling the words against his lips.

 Loosening his legs around Jongin’s waist, Kyungsoo did as told, literally sliding down Jongin’s erection until he was once more fully enveloped and they both heavily exhaled.

 “Think you’re flexible enough to put your legs over my arms?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo shivered at the mental image.

 “ _Fuck yeah_ ,” he whispered, getting a chuckle in return.

 Through some very careful maneuvering, they soon had Kyungsoo with his legs hooked over Jongin’s arms, all folded up as Jongin pushed him harder against the wall and kept as good grip on him as possible in the position. They were close, almost as close as in missionary, but with the added excitement of actually standing up.

 Well, Jongin did at least. Kyungsoo was quite literally hanging, kept in place by a wall and a set of arms.

 “I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep this up until we both come,” Jongin panted, hips already having started to move back and forth rather shallowly, but Kyungsoo placed reassuring pecks on his lips.

 “Is fine, is okay, we’ll just move then,” Kyungsoo whispered as Jongin pressed his face against the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, mouthing at the skin as his movements picked up.

 It wasn’t so much thrusting as it was rocking, but Kyungsoo was more than fine with that. It had Jongin more or less continuously massaging his prostate, and Kyungsoo was _extremely_ fine with that.

 Toes curling and back arching, Kyungsoo let his head fall back against the wall with a low thud, biting down on his lower lip as he tried to hold back a whine, but it still slipped out. Reaching above him, Kyungsoo clutched at the wall, trying to find some kind of thing to hold on to, _anything_ , fingers scratching against the flat surface. Even if he knew that Jongin’s grip on him was strong, he still needed something to _ground_ him, sensations washing over him, and the pure exhilaration over the position near overwhelming.

 Just a slip, and Kyungsoo would most probably end up on the floor, maybe break his tailbone. The sudden movement might even break Jongin’s dick, which would not be nice at all. But all of the risks involved just made it _that_ more exciting, Kyungsoo’s heart going into overdrive, sending the blood pumping through his system even _faster_ , heating him up even _more_.

 “J- _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo managed to get out, the sound high-pitched and rushed - much like his nerve endings.

 Still with his face buried against Kyungsoo’s neck, Jongin continuously whispered rough ‘yes’s, rising in pitch, both of them _so close_ now.

 Suddenly finding himself sliding down the wall, Kyungsoo yelped, eyes flying open in panic. But Jongin was still holding on to him, he was still safe - just closer to the floor.

 Through some manhandling, Kyungsoo’s ankles were soon hooked over Jongin’s shoulder, thighs pressed against his chest, Jongin leaned back to get more leverage.

 “W-what were y-you saying about a p-porno before?” Kyungsoo mused, choking on a chuckle as Jongin began to move again.

 Clinging to Jongin with the one hand around the back of his neck, Kyungsoo held on for dear life, unable to do much more than take and enjoy the ride.

 And boy did he enjoy the ride…

 “Touch yourself,” Jongin ordered, voice raspy, and if Kyungsoo was not close to coming just from that…

 Wrapping his free hand around himself, Kyungsoo went fast, panting as his innards wound tighter and tighter, muscles seizing up. Pressing his cheek against the wall, Kyungsoo’s lungs forced all of the air out in a deep moan, eyelids fluttering as everything finally released, entire body trembling. He barely even heard Jongin’s gasped “Oh _god_ ”, too wrapped up in his own orgasm.

 When he finally came to again, it was to lazy, shallow thrusts that had him shuddering in oversensitivity, before Jongin came to a stop, chest heaving.

 “It’s great being home again,” Jongin mumbled, tongue coming out to lick around his lips, and Kyungsoo realized that there was a trail of white going down Jongin’s chin, continuing down his throat and chest in drops.

  _Oops._

 “Mm, welcome home, baby,” Kyungsoo tiredly hummed, using his hand at the back of Jongin’s neck to draw him in, licking the white from his chin and all the way up to his lips before kissing him as deeply and dirtily as he possibly could.

 Just a few seconds later, they separated with matching hisses, Jongin having given a weak twitch inside of Kyungsoo, both of them too sensitive.

 “You have a lot to make up for, but _please_ let me rest some before,” Kyungsoo complained, making Jongin laugh, triggering a chain of moving and reacting again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, probably not as easy outside of the realm of porn, but suspension of disbelief can be applied! (please apply it)


End file.
